


Neighbour

by Dakarima



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: 18+, Alcohol, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fingering, Mention of sex, Naughty Thoughts, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Strangers, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: Being the neighbour to Javier Peña can be a nightmare. The man has the stamina of a bull, which can be amazing for the one on the receiving end, but a nightmare to the one having to listen to it. Emilia decided to ask him to quiet down, to which he just dismissed her. Some time later, her shower stopped working and Javier dropped by to apologise for the noise. When he found out about her shower, he offered her to use his own and anything can happen during these shower-lending times.4-part story. Part 4 is finally here! Woohoo!!! Enjoy, you dirty little people ;)
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Character(s), Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: 18+, mention of sex, cursing
> 
> Not betad, all mistakes are my own. (Also sorry if the Spanish is bad, I used Google Translate)

**“Joder, Javi. Eso es. Si. No pares. Si. Si. Si.”**

This was the fifth time this week and it was only Tuesday. It had become more frequent than last week. The constant moaning had been going on for weeks. Emilia had thought it would be a one time thing, if not just a short time period, but **_no_** , it had been going on for what felt like forever. She had tried everything from sleeping pills, music, earplugs and even changing her hours to work at night, but her neighbour was in full swing when she returned from her night shifts as well. Whenever she managed to drown away the sounds, she became fully aware of the vibration through the wall.

She had never met the guy. All she knew was his first name, which she had learned from the women constantly moaning _Javi_ or _Javier_. She cursed to herself whenever the sounds begun and they could be going on for hours at a time with short breaks between.

**“Oh Dios, Sofia. Me voy a correr.”**

_Oh, so it’s Sofia this time. Earlier it was Camila._

From the time listening and feeling the banging on the wall, he seemed to know his way around women and what they liked. He also seemed to like it rough based on the strength of the vibrations and the surprising sound of skin slapping.

Even though the thought about getting fucked was appealing to Emilia – especially considering how long it had been since last time – she found it annoying having to listen to others doing it. She had at one point considered calling the police but dropped it, as they probably would have laughed at her and then told her they had better things to do.

The banging finally stopped as they both moaning in harmony. _Finally_. Emilia sighed out in relief, it was only 1 AM and she could finally get some sleep. Her eyes lids felt heavy as she turned in her bed and closed her eyes.

She suddenly heard female giggling from the other side of the wall. Her eyes snapped open in horror. _Oh god no…_ The low moans begun again and slow thuds on the wall vibrated through. _For fuck’s sake._ She cursed within herself and sat up in bed. She fisted her hand and slammed it against the wall. More giggling followed by harder thuds. Her whole body bubbled with fury and she knocked harder on the wall using both hands. The moaning turned louder and the banging more fervent.

She wanted to tear at her hair and scream at them but opted for the second best option. She laid down in bed again, put in her earbuds, turned on music and covered her head with a pillow. The fucking didn’t end until 2.30 AM and Emilia ended up oversleeping for work.

~ ~ ~

**“Más duro, Javi. Estoy a punto de venir.”**

“That’s it.” Emilia growled and jumped out of bed. She threw on her black silk robe and stomped out of her apartment. She marched down to the next door and knocked on the door.

**No answer.**

She knocked harder.

**Still no answer.**

She knocked with both fists and she didn’t stop. She was not going to give up now, she had too many night of disturbed sleep, she was tired (literally).

The door flew open and she snapped her hands down to her side.

“ **What**?” The man barked with furrowed brows. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black boxers; the outline of his semi-hard dick was hard to not notice.

Emilia cleared her throat and got eye contact with him. “Listen, I have been listening to you having sex the past few weeks. It’s _constantly_ going on and I can’t sleep. Can you please keep it down?” She asked as politely as she could.

Javier chuckled and closed the door at her.

She stood there for a short moment gaping at the door. She knocked on it again and the door snapped open immediately.

“What do you want? I am busy.” He was annoyed with her presence, keeping him away from fucking the gorgeous woman he had in bed, but she would not let him get away with this anymore.

She was fuming with irritation. “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear, but I am your next-door neighbour and unfortunately it seems our bedrooms are wall to wall, which means that I hear _and_ feel everything you do in there. It’s been keeping me up at night for the past few weeks and I must ask you to please just keep it down.”

She knew he was barely listening to her when his eyes slid down her body to her exposed thighs and legs. A smirk grew on his lips and lust filled his eyes.

She crossed her arms. “Excuse me?” She growled and waved a hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and managed to barely drag his brown eyes up to her gaze. “What?”

She was shaking with rage. “I can hear you having sex. Keep it down.” She articulated each word, dragging it out so he could hopefully understand her.

“Why don’t you join in?” He asked with a disgusting smirk as his eyes lingered back on her thighs again.

She had no words at his question. She was shocked at the fact he actually asked her. She was at the brink of pulling at her own hair when she growled out in fury. She stomped down the hallway and back into her own apartment. _What a fucking unbelievable human being._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 18+, mention of sex, alcohol, swearing
> 
> Note: Not betad, all mistakes are my own.

Emilia was kneeling in her bathtub with her laptop on top of the toilet. A video about a guy explaining how to fix your shower was playing as she was trying to unscrew a bolt. She pushed her full body into the wrench with no luck.

“Fuck.” She murmured and wiped away the sweat on her forehead. “Just my god damn luck.” She climbed out of the tub with the wrench in hand when three knocks sounded from her front door. She paused the video and walked over to the door. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw who stood outside.

“Hola. Sorry to interrupt.”

Emilia was surprised to see her neighbour, since she had assumed he had died or moved away, as the late night sex had stopped. She blinked at him in while gaping, trying to process his presence.

“I probably should have dropped by two weeks ago, but work got in the way.” He begun to explain. “I wanted to apologise for the nightly interruptions.”

She shifted her weight to one side. “Right, uhm, that’s okay.” She mumbled. “I probably came on too strong, especially considering it was the first time we had ever met.”

His tongue dipped out to wet his lips, making her aware of his well-trimmed moustache. “No, it’s not okay. And I understand your frustration, which is why I come bearing a gift.” He pulled out a flask of tequila.

She grabbed the bottle with her free hand and glanced at the label on the bottle; Tapatio Reposado tequila, one of her favourites. “Thank you.” She flashed him a genuine smile, mostly because the gesture came as a surprise.

“May I ask why you’re walking around with a wrench?”

His question made her look at the wrench in her hand. “Oh, my shower doesn’t work and I tried to fix it, but I can’t make the bolt turn.” She admitted.

“I can have a look at it, if you like.” He offered and held out his hand for the wrench.

Her eyes went from his hand to his eyes. “That would be great.” She chimed. “The plumber can’t drop by until Friday, so would be amazing if I can get it fixed myself.”

She handed him the wrench and showed him to her bathroom. She froze as he stepped past her and into the tub. Her eyes had caught on to her panties handing on the edge of her hamper. Her cheeks turned warm and red at the sight. She begged he hadn’t noticed it as he had walked in.

She slowly shuffled over to the basket and nudged the panties down into it. Her eyes snapped to him when he chuckled at her laptop.

“Tutorial to fix your shower?” He asked and put the wrench down.

She rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, I don’t know much about plumbing.”

He slid off his brown leather jacket and threw it on the floor, exposing his toned arms. She stood staring at his bicep as it flexed with his movement. She felt her body heart up at the sight, but quickly shook her head.

“I’m gonna go and check on my dinner.” She excused herself and walked over to the kitchen. She placed the bottle of tequila on the counter and peeked at the nachos in the oven.

~ ~ ~

Emilia placed the casserole of nachos on the counter and turned off the oven. She inhaled the delicious smell with a smile. Her eyes trailed to the figure standing in the doorway. Javier was leaning on the frame, looking at her.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to get your shower working.” He folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh well.” Her eyes went down to the nachos. “Thank you for having a go at it. May I thank you with some nachos?” She gestured to the casserole in front of her and looked back at him.

“Yeah, smells good.” He wandered over to the kitchen to help her set the table.

He poured her a shot of tequila and one to himself. They clinked their glasses and let the liquid burn down their throat. The food was already placed on their plates and they began eating.

“So, what is it you work as?” She asked and glanced at him.

He swallowed his food. “I work for the DEA.”

She nodded at his reply. She knew she probably shouldn’t ask too many questions about it. The drug cartel was embedded into all of Colombia, everyone knew it, but it was hard to prove it.

“What about you?” He pulled lose some nachos from the cheese.

“I am a nurse at the local hospital.”

He gulped. “Now I feel _really_ bad about the noise.” He admitted and put down his fork. He poured them both another shot of tequila and drank it up. “When did you say the plumber would drop by?”

“Friday.” She replied. “So I guess I’ll be using the shower at work till then.”

He made a thoughtful noise at the back of his throat and leaned back in his chair. “You’re welcome to use my shower.” He suggested.

Her eyes snapped up to his face. “Really?” The thought about using the work shower sent shivers down her spine. It wasn’t the most private place to shower, mostly because everyone had access to it in the locker-room.

He shrugged with a smile. “Yeah, it’s not in constant use. And it can be a way for me to apologise for everything.”

“May I drop by later then?”

He nodded. “’Course.”

“Thank you.” She chimed and poured them another shot. They clinked their glasses and threw their heads back with the liquid seeping down their throats.

~ ~ ~

Emilia pulled the shower curtains aside and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried off with her towel she had brought with her. She put her wet hair up in a bun and put on her favourite joggers and white t-shirt. She felt amazing after the shower, getting rid of the sweat from earlier.

She put all her stuff back in her bag and walked out of the bathroom and to the living room. Javier was sitting on his brown leather couch with a whiskey glass in hand. He glanced over at her and a smirk grew on his lips.

“Nice with a shower?” He asked and leaned back.

She bobbed her head up and down. “I feel like a new person.” She admitted and placed her bag by the front door. She reached for her shoes when he interrupted her.

“May I offer you a drink before you go?” He held up his whiskey glass.

She regarded him for a moment and shrugged. “Sure.”

She sat down next to him and he handed her a glass with the brown liquid. “It’s Grand Old Parr, ever had it before?”

“No, I haven’t.” She took a sip of the drink, the trail of it leaving a rich and malty sweet taste behind. Her brows shot up in surprise. “Not bad.”

He leaned back in the corner of the couch and dragged his eyes slowly over her body, noticing the dark outline of her nipples through the thin fabric. As she took another sip from the drink, her nipples hardened and he couldn’t help imagining wrapping his lips around them. He shifted his position slightly and cleared his throat.

“Thank you for lending me your shower. I really appreciate it.” She turned towards him with a smile.

“No need to thank me, it’s the least I can do.” He insisted and took a sip of his own drink. “So, what do you do on your free time?”

“What free time?” She laughed. “I don’t know, cook and read books I guess.” She shrugged. “What about you? Except when you’re not fucking.”

He wasn’t offended by her question, in fact it made him chuckle. He didn’t mind the teasing, he deserved it after all. “I work most of my time, don’t have a lot of free time.”

“So you fuck on the clock?” She giggled. Their eyes locked. “Sorry, I’m pushing too far now.”

“No, it’s okay, I can take it.” He grinned. “And I do fuck on the clock.”

They both burst into laughter, Emilia almost spilling her drink.

She gulped down the rest of the drink and walked over to the front door. “Thank you for the drink. Is it okay if I drop by tomorrow as well after work?” She asked as she put on her shoes.

“Sure, I should be home by six.”

She picked up her bag and turned to smile at him. “Cool, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 18+, mention of sex, naughty thoughts, alcohol, cursing
> 
> Note: Not betad, all mistakes are my own.

“It will take a week until I get the part, miss.”

“A week?” She snapped, a mix of anger and despair in her voice. “I can’t go a week without a shower.”

The man simply shrugged and opened her front door. “Sorry, miss, but it’s the fastest it can arrive.” He walked down the hallway.

“Fuck, I can’t believe this.” She murmured and was about to close the door when Javier appeared in the frame. “Oh, hi.”

“Hey, what’s up? Shower not fixed?” He asked and slid his hands into his trouser pockets.

Emilia shook her head. “No, he has to order a part and it won’t arrive until a week from now.” She was annoyed and leaned on her wall.

“Well, my shower is still available.” He reminded her and smiled.

“Really? I-I don’t want to be of any bother.”

He chuckled while shaking his head. “You’re not, Emilia.” He placed a hand on the doorframe and leaned forward. “Just knock and I’ll come open, as always.”

She let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Javier. You’re truly a saviour in all of this.”

He winked at her. “Alright, guess I’ll see you later.” He retrieved his hand and walked back to his own apartment.

~ ~ ~

With her small bag packed with clothing change and towel, she knocked on Javier’s door. She waited for a moment, but nothing. She knocked again, this time a little harder. A short moment passed and she finally heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door creaked open and she gaped at the sight of Javier, wrapped in nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips. Drops of water were clinging to his toned body and his hair was dripping on his shoulders and floor.

“Sorry, I was in the shower.” He slicked his hair back with a smirk. He noticed her prying eyes but decided not to comment on it.

Her eyes lingered on the V by the edge of the table and the bush of dark brown hair peeking over the edge. A slight flush crept up her neck and cheeks and she snapped her eyes up to his face. She wasn’t sure what to say and just gulped.

He took a step to the side and gestured for her to come in. She just nodded and stepped past him.

~ ~ ~

She rummaged through her bag, curses slipping out under her breath. She had pulled out everything, yet no joggers. “Fuck.” She slumped down on the tile floor and scratched her head. _What do I do?_ She stared around the bathroom, looking for an answer. She noticed his shirt hanging on the wall and she shook her head. _Guess I don’t have a choice._

She unlocked the door to the bathroom and peeked her head between the crack. “Javier?” She called out.

“Yeah?”

“I uhm…” She hesitated, slightly embarrassed she had to ask him. “I forgot my joggers at home. Do you have a pair I can loan?”

There was a short moment of silence. “Sure, I’ll go and get a pair for you, just a second.”

She sighed out in relief and left the door slightly ajar. She knelt down and packed up her bag again. The bathroom door slowly opened and Javier stood in the frame with a pair of joggers. He froze at the sight of her in her black underwear and the same short white t-shirt, kneeling on his bathroom floor.

She looked over her shoulder and up at him. A smile painted her lips and she got up to her feet. She stepped over to him and he handed her the trousers. “Thank you.” He stood still for a moment and burnt the sweet sight into his mind.

“I ordered some pizza; do you want some?” He asked and fought to keep his eyes on her face.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

He nodded and quickly turned around to leave, knowing the blood was rushing down to his groin. He cursed under his breath as he left.

She slid into the trousers and realised the drawstring was gone. They hung onto her hips, leaving her flesh exposed between the joggers and her shirt. She shrugged, not bothering to ask for new ones and picked up her bag. She made her way to the living room where she was met with a delicious pizza smell.

Javier was seated in the couch with the pizza on the coffee table and whiskey glass in hand.

She placed her bag by the door and walked over to him. “Do you have something else than whiskey?” She asked with a teasing voice.

“It’s either whiskey or tap water.” He answered as his eyes quickly darted to her exposed flesh.

She walked to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water before sitting down next to him. She picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite.

He switched through some channels until they found a movie to watch on TV.

“It’s been really quiet from you lately.” Emilia noted.

He glanced over at her. “What do you mean?”

“I haven’t heard you having sex in a long time.”

He gave her a half smirk. “Well, I got my eyes on someone.”

His answer piqued her interest. “Really? Who?”

He licked his lips and put down his half eaten piece of pizza. “Well, she has this beautiful shiny hair, which I particularly like when it’s set up in a messy bun. She has curious eyes I could look into for an eternity. She has these perfect lips, which I haven’t had the fortune of tasting yet.” Their eyes locked as his description of the woman continued. “She has a temper I would love to tame and a kind heart as she helps others every day she leaves her own home. She enjoys cooking and reading and she’s not afraid to try and fix stuff when it’s broken.”

Her lips slightly parted as his words slowly dawned on her. A bright red flush spread across her face and she gulped. She put down her glass of water and got up to her feet. “I need to leave.” She murmured and walked towards the door.

He got up after her and followed her to the door. As she got her shoes on, he picked up her bag to hand her. “I will be late tomorrow, so I’ll leave my key under your doormat.”

She took the bag from him and regarded him thoughtlessly. She had barely registered his words. She just nodded and made her way back to her own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Not betad, all mistakes are my own. Sorry for the Spanish, I used google translate.
> 
> Extra Note: Oh boy, this took way longer than I thought. I really hope you like it, I just enjoy it so much more when I get to go into smaller details of people having sex fucking.

“Fuck.” Emilia breathed out, her fingers rubbing over her clit. Her back was leaning against the cold tiles as the warm water flowed down her body. She slid two fingers into herself and moaned out: “Javi.” His name almost came as a surprise to her, but the image of him in the towel made her lips quirk up. She quickened the pace within herself, her head pressing against the tiles as she circled her hips around. Her other hand slid up her body and she cupped her own breast, pinching her nipple between her finger and thumb. Her lips parted as a shuddered breath escaped her mouth.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Emilia froze and covered her own mouth. _Oh god._ Her heart was beating against her ribs and her whole body turned numb. Her eyes were wide, staring at the silhouette of Javier behind the shower curtain. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ She forced her eyes shut, hoping it all were a nightmare.

She heard the rustle of the shower curtains, but kept her eyes closed, not daring to open them. She had no idea what to do or to say. She felt the water turn slightly warmer and she gulped as the steam surrounded her.

A pair of hands touched her wet skin, making her slightly flinch. “It’s just me.” The husky voice of Javier whispered. Her eyes were kept shut as he pulled her to him, her back against his firm chest. His hands trailed over her arms, removing her hand from her mouth and let it hang down her side. He trailed soft kisses along her shoulder and up her neck as his fingertips grazed up her hips and ribs.

A quiet sigh left her lips and she leaned into him as he touched her. Her nipples hardened further at his contact. She felt the growing cock on her lower back, sending pleasant shivers up her spine. She could hardly believe what was happening, but she knew this was not only happening inside her head.

He nibbled on her ear as one hand cupped her breast while the other slid down her stomach and through her pubic hair. They both let out a low moan as his finger met her warm honey. He gently circled her clit while kneading her breast. He grazed his teeth along her skin as she leaned her head to the side, giving him further access.

“Ah mierda, you’re so fuckin’ wet.” He murmured as he teased her entrance with his finger. His lips brushed against her neck with his words.

She swallowed thickly, pleading within herself he would slide into her. A yelp slipped her mouth as he pinched her nipple hard, making her body press further into him. She sensed the smirk on his lips against her skin. She bent her head back, feeling her insides burn with desire.

She moaned as he slipped two fingers inside of her. He pumped them slowly in and out, massaging several spots within her. His palm was pressed against her clit as he worked her to his will, eliciting sweet cries from her mouth. His cock kept growing and pressing against her back with each beautiful tone she uttered. His head was flooding with the several ways he had imagined fucking her. The thoughts made him bite down on her shoulder, fighting against the thought of just fucking her right there and then.

He quickened his pace and massaged her breast with his other hand. He could feel her walls convulsing around his fingers. Her breath was ragged and her moaning grew with his movement. She lifted her arms and grabbed a hold of his hair and neck, pressing herself against his erection.

“Come for me, gatita.” He whispered into her ear while he rubbed the heel of his palm against her clit.

She let out a loud moan as her legs almost buckled beneath her. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he continued to finger her through the orgasm. Her legs trembled as the chemicals inside her body rushed to her head, dizzying her with pleasure.

“Good girl.” He retrieved his hand and slid his fingers into his mouth, tasting her delicious elixir. He hummed at the taste and a smile grew on his lips. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and he wanted more.

Javier turned off the shower and pulled the curtain to the side. He stepped out of the tub and turned to take in the beautiful and trembling form standing in front of him. With one swift movement, he carried her out of the tub and over to the counter next to the sink. Her ass slapped onto the surface, forcing a yelp from her sweet lips.

A chuckle vibrated from his chest as he settled her to the edge and placed himself between her legs, his cock teasing the apex of her thigh as his hands squeezed her flesh.

Her breath was still ragged from her orgasm and eyelids heavy. The rough kiss on her lips came as a surprise. His moustache tickled her lower lip as he caught her lower lip between his teeth. A sigh slithered from her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He parted her lips with his tongue, eager to taste her further. He kneaded the flesh of her butt as their tongues shared an erotic dance of who were to lead, both sharing moans with each breath.

Her fingers intertwined into his hair, lightly pulling at it as the fire within her licked up her back. His needy touch and moaning was making her wet, and all she could think of was feeling his ridged cock inside of her. The way it was pressing against her thigh didn’t help her cause and she was at the verge of begging for it.

He pulled back, ending the kiss and leaving her lips sore. She was left panting and almost stunned. He trailed wet kissed down her throat, gently sucking on her pulse point before trailing down to her chest. A gasp escaped her as he caught one of her nipples between his lips. He gently bit on it before sucking gently. Her fingers tugging at his hair, eliciting a low growl from his throat.

His fingers ghosted down the sides of her body as he continued to trail down her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel. She leaned back, her head resting against the wall as he buried his nose in her pubes, inhaling deeply. A deep hum vibrated from his chest.

He took a step back and knelt down, his fingers still ghosting down the outside of her legs. Her heavy eyes were locked with his yearning gaze as he grabbed one of her legs. He guided her feet up and kissed the inside of her ankle. He dragged his lips to her inner arch and pressed his lips to it.

She bit her lip as he kept her sight at him. Her stomach fluttered with each touch. She never knew she could get turned on by this kind of affection to her own feet. The new sensation was exciting and hot, feeling the flames flicker within her.

The flat of his tongue travelled up the arch of her foot and ended with several soft kisses on her toes. He kissed her once more on her ankle, before moving a little closer to her. His fingers squeezed her calf as he kissed the back of her knee. A sigh whispered from her mouth and his lips quirked up. He trailed wet kisses up her inner thigh and her breathing grew more desperate as he closed in on the apex of it. He looked up at her through his lashes, her eyes barely open as her chest heaved up and down.

He moved back again and went through the same procedure on her other leg. Ankle, inner arch, toes, ankle, back of knee and wet and hot kisses up her inner thigh. He noted her drenched opening and couldn’t wait to dive into it. The sweet smell had been tantalizing him, but he had fought to tease her as much as possible.

“Javi…” She breathed as he massaged her thighs and kissed her apex. He made a questioning hum at her call. “Please…” They both knew what she wanted, what her body ached for and it was all he wanted to hear.

He caught her gaze as he placed her legs on his shoulders. Her lips were parted and eyes begging. It was the most enticing sight he had ever seen.

He drew the flat of his tongue between her folds. Her eyes shut close and head bent back, the most beautiful moan escaping her. The sweet honey lingered on his tongue as a low growl sounded from his chest at the delicious taste. He circled her clit with his tongue and gazed up at her trembling body. Her body still covered in drops of water, glistening from the yellow ceiling light.

“I want you to come for me again.” He mumbled between his licks. “Do you hear me?” His voice vibrated with an underlying warning.

She was gasping for air. “Y-yes, Javi.”

“Buena niña.”

He slid two fingers into her and nibbled on her inner thigh. A hoarse moan left her throat and he quickened his pace, massaging the perfect spot within. “You like that, gatita?”

She moaned louder and grabbed a hold of the sink; her reaction grew a smirk on his lips. He leaned forward and gently sucked at her nub. She immediately begun to tremble and he knew she was about to come for a second time. Her fingers ran through his hair and tugged at it. He growled and pressed his fingers further in, finding the spot that sent her over the edge.

Her whole body shook in response. She cried out in pleasure as she almost slid off the edge of the counter. He removed his fingers, welcoming her delicious elixir with his tongue. He held her body up as he lapped his tongue between her sweet folds. He didn’t stop until her whole body stilled and all he could hear was her gasping for air.

He rose up to his feet and watched her slumped body on the counter. He licked his fingers and kept his gaze at her. She watched him lap up every drop of her honey and felt the fire lick her insides. Her eyes fell to his erect cock, teasing her with its veins and glistening precum. Her eyes dragged up to his face where a smirk lingered.

“Let’s finish this in the bedroom.” He hummed and pulled her flush against him. His head dipped and captured her lips, still raw from their earlier kiss. He grabbed her ass with a slap, making her cry out in surprise. The sting lingered on her flesh as he gently kneaded it. He pulled back from their kiss and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

Javier placed her down on the floor and gently kissed her on her lips. Their eyes locked as his fingers ghosted over her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

She bit her lower lip with a smile and turned to the bed. She crawled slowly onto it and laid down on her side on top of the sheets. His eyes ogled over her body as his lips parted at the sight. He could drink her in for hours. He stepped forward and crawled over to her. He leaned down and trailed kisses along her shoulder.

She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down as she rose up. She smirked at him as he read her intentions. “My turn.” She whispered and started her leisurely path of kisses down his jaw, throat, chest and stomach. A low groan escaped him as she grabbed his cock, gently rubbing one finger over his tip, playing with the precum.

His breath grew quicker as she slowly stroked it up and down while kissing his hipbone and down to his thigh. She looked up at him through her lashes and caught his gaze. With eyes locked she trailed light kisses from the base of his cock and up to the tip, licking the precum off. He inhaled sharply as her tongue touched him and her lips quirked up.

She drew out her tongue and followed it along the pulsating veins. A shuddered gasp left him with each lick, kiss and touch. She wrapped her warm lips around the tip of his cock and gently sucked. He swallowed thickly and felt his whole body strain. She slowly went down and up his cock, lips wrapped tightly and her hand following the movement. He reached down and wrapped his fingers in her hair, resting his hand on her head.

She lowered her head and opened up her throat. The tip touching the back of her throat as she held her breath.

“Ffffffuck.” He growled through greeted teeth. His head tilted back into the pillow, enjoying everything she did to him.

She pushed deep enough to choke and she pulled back, gasping in air. Her spit glistening on his cock as a slight trail was hanging down her chin.

He couldn’t wait anymore. Their play had gone on long enough and all he wanted was to fuck her till she would feel him for weeks to come.

He rolled them over, her on her back and him on top. He caught her lips and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue between her lips and pressed down. They both fervently fought within the kiss, gasping for air between each touch.

He grasped his cock and stroked it a few times. Her legs were parted for him and he placed the tip between her folds, right by her entrance. She gasped in anticipation as only his head entered and their kiss ended as they both revelled on the sensation. She drew her fingers into his hair and pulled his lips to her, kissing him roughly.

He slowly pushed into her, parting her walls and moulding her to him. They both gasped, her head tilted back and he kissed her throat. He growled as he slowly pulled back and felt her walls sucking him in, begging for him to stay.

Javier had fucked many women, but this moment, this unbelievable feeling was the best he had ever felt. His head went empty and all he sensed were _her_ wrapped around him.

He rested his head on her shoulder as he pushed into her again. She moaned out and he set a medium pace for her to match. Her arms wrapped around him and her nails sank into his flesh. Her mouth sang beautiful tones as her whole body was set on fire.

He lifted himself up and leaned on his elbows as their eyes locked. He grabbed her leg and pulled it up to his hip while quickening his pace. Their breaths mingled as their bodies slapped against each other, drowning their groans with the obscene sounds. He kissed her before peeking down between their bodies, watching his dick move in and out of her. The sight was greater than he had ever imagined in his head. He looked up and kissed the side of her neck, listening to her gasping.

In a swift and single movement, Emilia switched their position, still connected. She immediately begun circling her hips, making him hum in delight. His hands reached for her hips and squeezed, a smirk growing on both of their lips. He watched her body move, eyes closed and head slightly tilted back, her own fingers intertwined with her own hair.

With his thumb, he rubbed her clit up and down. She moaned out as her back arched, her body stretching out with the burning sensation that danced within her.

She leaned forward and rested on her hands, slapping her ass up and down on his cock. She felt every ridge massage her inside walls and the tip kissing her cervix. He grabbed her ass and guided her pace, slower up and swiftly down. The slapping of their skins leaving small stings in their flesh.

He lifted his head and caught her nipple in his mouth. She groaned as he sucked on it, teasing it between his teeth. She swept a hand under his head and pulled at his head. He let go of her nipple and she caught his lips in a fervent kiss. His fingers squeezed into her hips and held her steady as he pounded into her with a growl.

Sweat gathered on his brow as he felt his whole body strain from coming. He wanted her to just scream his name one more time. Her sweet tones tingling his ears as she howled out. But the look in her eyes let him know this wasn’t the position to do it in.

He slowed his pace and kissed her, tasting her tongue before drawing back. “I want you on all four.” He whispered as he carefully pulled out of her. Both groaning at the empty feeling immediately.

She climbed off and placed herself on all four in front of him. He pulled her to the edge of the bed where he stood and slapped her ass. A yelp left her mouth and a red lingering sting were left behind. He drew his tongue over her folds, tasting her sweet honey once more and he couldn’t help but smirk.

Standing on his feet, he grabbed her hip and placed her right by his tip. Without prolonging the torture of not being inside her sweet cavern, he slammed into her. Not letting her adjust to the new position, he immediately set a fast pace. Her fingers dug into the sheets, trying her best to not tumble over by his fervent trusts.

He twisted her hair around his hand and pulled back, forcing her to stand on her knees. With his dick still slamming into her, he pulled her head to the side and claimed her mouth while the other hand slid down her stomach. He caught her moans in his mouth when his finger circled her nub.

Her walls begun to convulse and tighten around his cock. She was close once again and he smirked against her own lips. “One more time, gatita.” He mumbled between their dancing tongues.

She could barely kiss him back as the edge was close. She could only gasp for air as her body begun to strain. Her whole body tightened before trembling and she screamed out his name, he was sure the whole neighbourhood could hear it.

He pushed her down in bed and continued to fuck her through her tightened walls. His abdomen tightened as he felt himself close onto the sweet relief. His fingers dug into her flesh as he finally came, mixing his cum with her sweet honey. He called out her name through a strained jaw, sweat dripping down his face and neck. He stood still, still sheathed inside of her as he felt his heart hammer in his chest. Her body was still trembling beneath him and he felt his lips quirk up.

He pulled out of her with a groan and collapsed next to her. He watched her glistening body lie still next to him. He burned the sight into his mind.

He slid further into bed and leaned his back against the wall. “Come, Emilia.”

She lifted her head and glanced at him with heavy eyelids. With sore and tired body, she dragged herself over to his feet. He pulled her the rest of the way and placed her between his parted legs. Her back was resting against his chest, his head on top of hers. They both revelled in silence on what had just happened, his fingers intertwined with hers while the other hand ghosted over her chest.


End file.
